


Gentle & Soft

by cowboykylux



Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 007!Reader, Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Body Worship, Bond Villain!Kylo Ren, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, James Bond AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: There’s no way of knowing, how long you’re out for. It could have been days, a week, or a month for all you knew. At first, you’re not entirely sure you’re alive, not entirely sure you’ve made it – but then you remember you’ve fallen off of higher buildings, have scaled more dangerous heights, and really, you think as you wince and blink awake, it’ll take more than a three-hundred foot fall to take you out. But you do blink awake, and you are thankful for that, even more thankful when you see you are not in a hospital, but instead in a grand master bedroom suite, belonging to none other than your arch enemy, Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Summer Wine (James Bond AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814395
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Gentle & Soft

It happens too quickly, all at once.

Your vision blacks out as your body hits the ground, and you hold on to the last lingering sensations before slipping under. Your memories retain nothing but this moment -- the picture of Kylo Ren’s face twisted with rage as he turns his fury in the form of guns and bullets into the side of an enemy helicopter, the sound of the world whipped in a frenzy around you wind howling in your ear, the feeling of pain as it throbs through your back.

Of all of it, the look on Kylo’s face when he watches you fall, has to be the most striking, but then it’s over, as your eyes close and you soak in the dark warmth of unconsciousness.

* * *

You’d been sent to infiltrate the deepest bowels of the Royal Exhibition Building to prevent the theft of a priceless painting which hung in the adjacent museum’s halls. For the first time in a long time, Kylo Ren wasn’t the suspected target, suspected thief, and for that you were thankful – Ren was far too smart, had far too many backup plans should anything go array.

Whoever this newcomer was, this new criminal on the scene, they weren’t nearly as refined, weren’t nearly as polished. Which is how you found yourself running at top speed after this henchman, a man with shockingly red hair hidden behind a black knit cap, bolting across the roof of the building. You know he’s not the main target, the mastermind they call Snoke is hiding behind the scenes, but you figure this redhead is worth enough to bring in for questioning, if only you can catch him.

“You won’t get away!” You shout after him, and he throws you a glance over his shoulder as he jumps from roof to roof, you right on his heels.

He’s quick, but you’re quicker, and though he can climb well, so can you. You chase him, blood pounding pounding pounding in your ears as you shoot a grappling hook out of the gun on your artillery belt, your black bodysuit doing wonders to protect you from the rough texture of the brick architecture as you climb climb climb after him.

You’re close, so close, there’s nowhere for him to go you, think with a sense of victory as you force him to climb the spire of the dome, when suddenly out of nowhere, twin helicopters race towards you. You recognize neither of their designs, but you assume that one must be for you, and one must be for him, this redhead.

Their choppers whip up the wind fiercely, and the force of it knocks both you and the redhead henchman off your feet. You both lose your footing and fall down the sloped walls of the dome, your hands scraping and scrabbling for purchase.

“Shit! Shit – no!” You grunt out in pain as your body slams into the side of the building, your built-in climbing harness yanking you around from the tension of the grappling hook as it works to prevent you from falling entirely.

You manage to grab a hold of the rim of the dome as the helicopters circle you and the henchman where he too is dangling by his own rope rig. The sound is deafening, the circulating whoosh of the chopper ringing in your ear, especially as it comes closer. Mi6 couldn’t have had better timing you think, until you spare a frantic glance to the man hanging out of the helicopter and extending his hand out to you, and you recognize him as no one from the Agency at all.

“Agent – climb in!” Kylo shouts over the noise, headphones protecting his ears as he reaches for you.

“What – ? Fuck!” Your eyes are wide, not expecting to see him whatsoever – until the world becomes a blur, the grappling hook unlatches from its purchase.

The force of the winds from the chopper are enough to make your arms lose their purchase too, leaving your body to fall fall fall down the side of the building.

And as you scream, everything goes black.

* * *

There’s no way of knowing, how long you’re out for. It could have been days, a week, or a month for all you knew. At first, you’re not entirely sure you’re alive, not entirely sure you’ve made it – but then you remember you’ve fallen off of higher buildings, have scaled more dangerous heights, and really, you think as you wince and blink awake, it’ll take more than a three-hundred foot fall to take you out.

But you do blink awake, and you are thankful for that, even more thankful when you see you are not in a hospital, but instead in a grand master bedroom suite. Around you the world is a soft and diffused white, a product of curtains around the canopy bed frame made of sheer mosquito netting, light reflecting off the crisp white sheets made of a beautifully high quality thread count.

That same light forms around the silhouette of a man you’d recognize anywhere, a man brought to your side by the sounds of subtle shifting around as you try your best to sit up. Kylo gently pushes you back down to rest for a while longer, ducking through the canopy curtains and sitting on the edge of the bed next to you.

“Thank god you’re awake.” He whispers, afraid to talk too loud, not wanting to startle you. “How do you feel?”

You’re not so delicate though, and you sit up anyway, lean against the headboard for support. Surprisingly, you’re not sore at all, and when you look down at your limbs you don’t see any bruising. You must have been knocked out for a long time then. Still, you groan because you’re just so emotionally drained, even after just waking up.

“Like I got hit by a truck.” You reply honestly, cracking your stiff joints in a way that has Kylo wincing, the popping loud in the quiet of the room, the room in…You look at Kylo and frown ever so slightly, curious enough to ask, “Where am I?”

That’s a gamble, the asking. Usually he doesn’t tell you, on the occasions where he kidnaps you and whisks you away to some remote place. He seems to be in a good enough mood to tell you this time though, because he runs his fingers through your hair and sighs, divulges this secret information rather easily.

“My house in Tasmania, it was the closest place I could take you after the Melbourne fiasco.” He sounds remorseful, which you find interesting. In the years that you’ve known Kylo, you’ve never seen him so glum, not even when you locked him up in prison.

You slide back under the covers enough so that you can shuffle over, patting the recently vacated space in the massive bed, an invitation for him to join you. It’s then that you realize you’re wearing a silk nightgown and nothing else, and if this were any other man, you’d be embarrassed at the realization that he dressed you. However, this is not any other man, this is, for all intents and purposes, _your_ man, and he happily sheds the layers of his suit until he’s wearing nothing but his boxers and sock garters, and slides under the covers with you.

“Are you angry with me?” Kylo has to ask, as he pulls you gently to rest against his chest, your face tucked underneath his chin.

“Hm? No, not angry.” You huff out a little laugh, because you really should be. You should be furious with him, for compromising your mission that way – except…he hadn’t compromised it, not really. He had saved you, and for that, “I’m grateful.”

Kylo pulls away a little to look at you for that comment, that admission. Poor thing must have been worrying about that the entire time you were knocked out, you realize. You give him a soft smile, as your hand comes up to cup his scarred cheek.

He turns his face into your palm and kisses the pads of your fingers, his eyes closed, lashes thick and soft as they brush against your wrist when he kisses down down down your arm.

“I didn’t think we’d ever be here, like this.” You whisper, growing fond, sentimental. The more you think about it, the happier you are that you’re here with him, with him and not in some stuffy hospital with Mi6. You’re not so sure they would have come to your rescue the way that Kylo had, the way Kylo always seems to do.

“Me neither, but I’m glad we are. I’m glad we’re here together.” Kylo agrees.

You’re both so soft in this moment, so soft spoken, as the morning light spills into the bedroom. Nothing but beautiful hazy white fills the large expanse, and the domesticity of it all doesn’t slip past you. You can’t help but let a dry laugh exhale through your nose as he combs your hair back with his hands, wraps pieces of it around his fingers.

“We’re not very good at this whole, sworn enemies thing, are we?” You hum, letting your eyes close, letting yourself bask in the beauty of being alive, of being alive with _him._

“Well that’s not my fault.” Kylo mutters, making you crack open an eye again and look at him expectantly. “It isn’t! It’s all yours.”

“Me?” You laugh, making him roll over on top of you, cage your body underneath his massive arms.

“Yes, you, and you know, sometimes I can’t _believe_ it was you. Out of everyone, you just had to steal my heart.” He presses a wet kiss to your neck, right where your jaw meets your throat, and the sudden sensation tickles enough that you’re laughing louder, your lungs filling properly with air as you gasp down giggles as he continues, “That’s very rude, you know. To steal.”

“Please don’t say you love me.” You grin, a cheeky teasing playful thing you do back and forth. Of course he loves you, of course he does. Just as you love him, wholly and completely, stupidly, dangerously.

But it’s against the rules to say it, so neither of you do.

Neither of you have to.

“Who says I was going to?” Kylo teases back, and you grin at him, smiling at the way his dimples and his teeth light up his whole face, gorgeous body backlit by the sun as the birds of the Tasmanian jungle begin to chirp, the world waking up around you.

“You were always more than just a one night stand to me.” You admit softly, your own way of saying _thank you._

“Let me kiss you, please? I want to kiss every inch of your body before I fuck you.” He replies, his own way of saying _you’re welcome._

You nod, and Kylo sets to work, dropping open mouthed kisses all across your skin.

He means it when he says every inch, means it when he gathers you in his arms, when he pushes your nightgown over your head, leaving your body naked against the sheets, when he trails his lips up and down your skin. He lavishes love onto your chest and stomach, your hips, your arms and shoulders. He sighs against your legs, whispers sweet nothings into the divot of your ankle and the arch of your feet, the crook of your elbows and knees.

He kisses you and kisses you and _kisses_ you, until it’s all you can do to let your legs fall apart, all you can do to ask him to kiss you there, invite him to lick up through your pussy, for it’s been neglected for far too long. And he goes eagerly, tenderly holds your thighs and presses them apart so he can suck your clit into his mouth.

“Oh!” You sigh happily, biting at your lower lip. Your hands twist in the white cotton sheets, in his hair, in the pillowcase, in everything and anything you can get in your grasp as you lift your hips up up up to better rock against his mouth. His tongue is blazing hot and thick and firm and and and, you sigh and gasp out your pleasure a litany of nothing but his name, nothing but,

“Kylo! Kylo please, please, more.” You plead, and he only hums in response.

He hears you, but it does nothing to make him go quicker, rougher. No, he won’t be rough with you now, not so soon after the injury your body has sustained. This sex will be gentle and soft, will be healing, for your body and your soul. He licks and sucks up your cunt, hands kneading in your thighs, moaning into your pussy as he tastes you for the first time in what has to be ages.

“Oh shit I’m – I’m -- !” You come once, a blissful wash of pleasure over your nerves, relaxing you and making you shudder out, trembling softly, sweetly.

Kylo wastes little time, doesn’t let you recover, before he’s climbing back up your body. Pulling out his cock from his boxers, he rolls you over onto your stomach, your face nestled against the downy-feather pillows as he takes one from the other side of the bed and props your hips up with it.

“I’ve missed this, missed you.” He groans, his cock feels like heaven as he rubs the head of it through your slicked up folds, your come shining and sticky on your inner thighs as it drips onto the sheets. He catches one oozing drip with his cock and pushes it back into you with a groan, using your come as lubricant to thrust all the way inside.

“I’m here, I’m here with you, oh Kylo, yes, please – ” Your body is pliant and relaxed enough for him to have no trouble fitting that massive cock of his in your pussy, a feeling of fullness so wonderful that you gasp and moan just because you love the sensation of it, especially so soon after coming.

He’s just as affected, because now that your back is exposed to him, he kisses all across your shoulder blades. One of his hands rests near yours to hold himself up, and he twines his fingers through yours, the other smoothing around to cup your lower stomach where he fucks you.

It’s not really fucking, no, something this sweet is making love, but all the same, there’s a throbbing pulsing rush of pleasure as he pulls out and thrusts back in, over and over again, kissing at your open mouth, jaw dropped from how good he feels.

“Mm, oh, oh fuck,” Your eyes are closed and little tears cling to your lashes and Kylo comes in you right there because the way the light refracts off your tears, little rainbows scattered across the pillow is too much for him to bear, you’re too beautiful, he’s struck with awe from it.

Luckily, he thrusts and rolls his hips against your ass enough while he comes comes comes inside you to massage at your clit and get you coming again, your ach arching and toes curling from it, head lifting off the pillow in the shock of pleasure. He clamps his teeth down into the crook of your neck and pulls your hips as flush against his own as he can, to make sure not a single drop of his come leaks out, not wanting any of it to go to waste.

“Kylo, please I can’t – I can’t – I need – ” You wriggle in his grip, whining and whimpering as his cock throbs inside you, hips continuing to seek out pleasure even as he gives you everything he has, empties himself inside you. The head of his cock nudges ever so gently back and forth over your gspot, again and again and again, and your elbows cave in, shoulders pinching back as you collapse down against the mattress from a third orgasm, one that takes you both by surprise.

“Ffffuck, thank you, thank you Kylo.” Your pussy clenches and flutters around Kylo’s cock as tears slip down your cheek, and Kylo shushes you softly as he licks them up, massaging and kneading at your breasts, your nipples rubbing against the sheets and spurring your orgasm on longer.

It’s a beautiful sight, and eventually Kylo pulls out, rolls onto his back with a heavy sigh, pulls you to rest onto his chest.

Your hands are pleasure weak, but you lift one anyway to begin drawing little patterns on his chest. You wonder if he would guess what they are, but neither of you have the mental capacity for guessing games at the moment. So instead, you simply trace over his broad and firm chest, over all the scars.

You also throw one of your legs over his waist, and he takes the opportunity to lazily finger you, wanting to keep your nerves alight with pleasure. He slowly, carefully, pushes your mixed come back into your pussy where it begins to slide out, smears it up to your clit. The tip of his finger swirls around the throbbing little bundle of nerves, and he wonders if he can get you to come again just like this.

“I don’t want to go, I don’t want to leave you yet.” You hiccup out a moan, something soft and gentle as he kisses your eyelids.

“You don’t have to, not for a while. We’re completely off the radar, you could stay as long as you’d like. Mi6 won’t know, they won’t find you.” He whispers, as if they’re listening anyway, his fingers massaging your clit some more, smiling against your cheek with the way your breathing is shallow, the way you gulp down air.

“I have to go back eventually, they need me. I’ve got to rid the word of evil criminal masterminds.” You moan, angry with reality, angry with the world. You don’t want to go, you don’t, not when he takes care of you so well, when he lets you be here, when he touches you like this.

“That’s okay, because you know what?” He asks as he thrusts his fingers back into your pussy, thumb still working on your clit as your leg curls around him, as you grind against his muscular thigh, wanting to be closer.

“What?” You gasp, before your entire body tenses up for a moment again, again again again as more pleasure coaxes more tears and more blinding white hot stars to dance behind your eyes as you come on his fingers, “Oh – oh Kylo just a little more – just – yes!”

Kylo grins and just holds you close, holds you through it, his cock hard again from the sounds you make, and he fits it so nicely inside your pussy. He doesn’t thrust, not this time, doesn’t do anything really, just plugs you up with it, a warm reassuring weight inside and out.

He kisses your cheek, kisses your face all over, the corner of your mouth forehead temple nose, anything he can reach as you tremble underneath him.

“One day we’ll retire from these lives we’ve built, and we can be together and not have to worry about anything, maybe you’ll still like me enough to want to be mine, maybe we can build a family together. Raise little evil geniuses and world class spies and terrorize the world with them.” He jokes, except it’s not a joke, not really.

You can hear the truth in his deep voice, baritone thick and beautiful, like syrup in the jungle morning.

“I didn’t take you to be the settling down type.” Is all you say, and he breaks into a handsome grin.

“I wasn’t, not until I met you.” He rolls his eyes dramatically, as if you’re the one constantly being obtuse, “Now, all I can think about is simply holding you.”

It’s his way of saying it, of saying he loves you, you know. Everything about this, everything about the way he treats you is him saying it.

“I’d let you do a lot more than just hold me.” You reply, making him smile.

Because he knows, that as you tuck yourself against him and breathe in time, heartbeats synching up together, that it’s your way of saying it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by many prompts, combined into one fic. I hope you enjoyed! <33


End file.
